


Only Them

by PaleNoFace



Series: Tree Bros Adventures [14]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Days, Boys In Love, Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleNoFace/pseuds/PaleNoFace
Summary: There are days where Evan wakes up and doesn't know where he is.





	Only Them

There are days where Evan wakes up and doesn't know where he is.

 

These days, he wakes up with a start, heart skipping and hands clenched on the sheets. His head gets foggy and he doesn't know where and when and who he is and the fear devours him from inside. And he finds himself gasping, panicked sobs creeping up his throat.

 

(And the whole room is spinning around him and he feels like crying because he's so lost, he can't even find himself and can't find his way out and-)

 

But then, he feels the warmth in his back, the weight of an arm around his waist and locks of brown hair brushing against his shoulder. And the terror decreases, goes back to a simple tingle in the back of his mind because he's still breathing, still alive. He still matters.

 

These days, Connor reluctantly opens an eye and grumbles as he pulls Evan back under the covers, squishes him against himself where he's safe and loved. And if he complains, it's never about Evan, but always about how anxiety wakes him up at unholy hours of the day.

 

(And he kisses him and brushes the mess of hair out of his face and kisses him some more. He rubs his arms and his back and pins him down the mattress to keep him grounded and presses their hands together between their chests, where they can feel their heartbeats.)

 

And then, when Evan is back to sleep and looks peaceful enough, Connor gets out of bed. He turns on the TV and makes coffee and opens a window and sometimes smokes his first cigarette of the day, or sometimes just gets some fresh air in their tiny apartment.

 

These days, Evan allows himself to sleep in. When he wakes up, there is always the smell of fresh coffee floating around and the living room is bright and ventilated and Connor is reading some book, perched on top of a stool. And it's fine. It's okay.

 

(And it's so normal, so desperately domestic that Evan almost laughs or cries or both. Then Connor looks at him with an unimpressed glare before standing up and kissing him good morning, because that's normal, too. That's easy.)

 

Then Evan can breathe a little easier, because everything is fine and just how is supposed to be, because Connor is not dead and Evan is not dying, because it's only them but it's enough. Because all he needs to know is that they're going to be alright.

 

These days, the world fades a little, but it's alright. It's not crumbling to pieces and he's not falling, no, he's holding on like his life depends on it, because his life depends on it, and Connor isn't letting him fall either, he's holding onto him too.

 

(And it's only them, just the two of them, waiting for the storm in his head to die a little so they can go on with their day. And Connor is so patient, God, he's always waiting for Evan and Evan wonders how he hasn't run away yet.)

 

Then he remembers that Connor is trying his best not to fall down either and that, sometimes, there are days where the only reason he isn't crashing on the ground is because Evan is here and not letting him go.

 

There are days where Evan wakes up and doesn't know where he is, but these days he goes back to sleep with the certainty that there will be another tomorrow.

 

(And maybe it's enough.)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some fluff, is it too much to ask ?


End file.
